vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 3
Part 3: Lessons (Travis) Travis walked to the local school with an annoyed expression on his face. He walked among the other children, with his head down. The others looked at him, frowning, despising him for being from the city. "It's that city boy..." An addax said to the other three in his group. "Let's get him during break time...Those city bitches deserve nothing but a bucket load of pain..." The other one with a broken horn said cracking his knuckles. The school's bell rang. Travis walked in and headed directly to the class his mom told him. Travis sat on the desk right in front of the teacher's table. He unpacked his stuff and laid on top of his notebook. He was poked on the back not much later. He turned around to see a female eagle poking him. "What's your name, fella?" "Travis." He laid on his notebook again. He was poked again. He turned around, "Mine's Julia." "Good." "You're the new kid, aren't you?" "Yes." "Cool." She didn't say anything else after that, making Travis lay on his notebook again. The teacher walked in the class, a coyote wearing a white tank top, jeans and flip-flops. The teacher did not even greet the students. He simply put his stuff on the table and grabbed the crayon, and started writing on the board. Math class. ... During break, Travis ate a sandwich he brought from home, slowly biting it and gazing at it, thinking about his new life around different people. Suddenly, someone slapped the back of his head, making him spit out the food in his mouth and drop the sandwich. "Hey city boy!" Travis looked over his shoulder, to see an addax smiling devilishly, along with three other addaxes, "Hi. What was that for?" "Oh, that's just how we greet city folk like you." "Good to know..." Travis picked up his sandwich from the plate and was about to bite it, but a hand grabbed it, "Hey!" One of the addaxes ate it, and spit it out on Travis' face, "ERGH! TASTES LIKE SHIT!" He said before throwing it in a trash can not so far away. "That's because it was made in the city!" Another one said. The group laughed. Travis sighed. Bullies were not a new thing for him. He got up and walked away, ignoring any mocks coming from the group. As he was walking away, someone shoved him forwards, making him stagger before hitting someone and falling on top of him. Most of the small cafeteria was already laughing at what happened. Under Travis, Jacob pushed him off of him. Travis got on his knees and looked at who he had fallen on, "Oh, Jacob..." "What are you doing?" Travis got up and pointed a finger towards the addaxes. One of them frowned and grabbed Travis' finger, twisting it and making the poor wolf scream in pain, "Did your mother never tell you it's rude to point to other people?!" At that moment, Jacob got up and shoved the addax away, "Hey, fuck off!" "What's up, Fagob? Did I hurt your newest boyfriend?" Jacob lost his mind. Jacob tried to punch the addax, but the addax crouched and punched him in the nuts. Jacob whimpred in pain as he kneeled and fell on his side, holding his crotch in pain. "That's what you get!" The addax kicked him and spat on it. Travis could only watch from not so far away. The addax returned to his group and walked away. Travis looked at Jacob. He kneeled and extended him a hand. Jacob grabbed it and Travis helped him up, "Sorry that you got involved with this..." "Nah...nah, I'm glad that they're gone now...If I hadn't intervened, they would still be bullying you..." "Who are them?" "Dipshits who think they own the school. They bribed the staff so that they never get in trouble for the shit they do..." "Wow..." "The leader's name is Dylan. The others called Tim, Damon and the one with the broken horn, Harris. They've been here for years and they choose picking on city people. Three city kids that came to this school were expelled for fighting back and seven simply quit the school because of them." "..." "And I didn't know you were going to come to school." "Mom told me I should because this is not a vacation. It's a new life." "Oh..." The bell rang, "Well, see you after class..." Jacob waved goodbye. ... (Jacob) After class, Jacob walked by Travis. Travis looked saddened. "Is there anything wrong?" "This school sucks..." "That's no news." "Teacher was horrible, I got bombarded by paper balls and that girl behind me just wouldn't stop poking me." "...Wait a few weeks, things will get worse...I've been in this school for my whole life so far, and man..." "What?" "People make mock me for various things...the fact that my dad remarried nine times by now, the fact I live in the worst trailer around, my uhh..." "Your what?" "Nevermind. I'm just the most unluckiest and poorest kid around. Enjoy the fact that a quarter of the school hasn't started picking on you yet. Your days of luxury will end soon..." Jacob said as he knocked on his trailer's door. Travis kept on walking to his home. ... (Jones) Jones walked in a grocery store. "You must be one of the integrants of the new family that just arrived, right?" The cashier, a panda with an indian accent said. "Yes." Jones nodded. "Well, welcome to Sandbay's Official and Very Best Grocery Store! I'm Dex and what can I help you with today?" "Errr, I need a bag of Chipsalts." "We're out of those." "Oh...How about the Mouthplease candy?" "Out of stock as well..." "...An apple?" "Oh, we have one! My store has everything you need!" The clerk said as he grabbed a plastic bag. "Yeah, sure..." The clerk threw an apple inside the bag and handed it to Jones. "Since this is your first time in this store, this apple is for free! Normally it'd cost 10 bucks, but you can just walk out now! I am a very kind person!" "This thing would cost 10 bucks?" "And more if you were taking a sack of Chipsalts!" The clerk pulled one from behind the counter. "What-You said you didn't have those!" "Yeah, but these things along with the candy are too expensive so I lied so you wouldn't have to pay much!" "But, isn't my first buy here free?" "Yeah, but now I've decided it isn't. Show me the 10 bucks!" "..." Jones sighed, left the plastic bag on the counter and simply walked out. "...Come back again!" Jones started walking back home. There wasn't much to see apart from few buildings, a lot of sand, trucks and old cars passing by. Jones eventually passed by a school. A coated bull was outside smoking. Jones ignored him and walked straight past him, but the bull called him, "Hey!" Jones turned around, "Yes?" "You're part of the new family, right?" "Yes...How do you know?" "Your brother is studying here. I'm the principal." "Oh, cool." "Since you guys are from the city and I admire modernism, I'll make sure your brother stays safe here." Jones smiled, "Thanks." (Jacob) Jacob knocked on the door again. No response. "Where are them?" He whispered to himself. Jacob walked to the trailer's window. Near it was a crate. Jacob stood on the crate and looked inside through the window. Nothing. Jacob, then, accidentally stepped in the gap in between the trailer and the crate. He lost balance and fell, breaking through the window and slamming his back on the ground, losing all of his air and getting cut by all the shards. Jacob tried to yell in pain, but all he managed was to repeatedly let out wheezes of pain. Suddenly, his parents' door opened. The father wearing nothing but his underwear accompained by the mother wearing only a bra came out. "JACOB!!" The father yelled. Jacob knew he was beyond fucked. (Travis) "How was your first day of school, honey?" The mom said as she cooked dinner. "...Good...." "That's nice to hear!" "Gosh, I wish it was Sunday again..." Travis whispered to himself. "What's that?" The mom asked. "Nothing, mom..." The mother, then, called her husband, "Thomas! I need you to go buy some soda!" The father, laying on the couch, replied, "Didn't Jones went out to do that?" "Jones went out to buy something for Travis. He still hasn't returned." "He'll come back with some..." "Travis doesn't drink soda." "Then why the heck do we need soda?" "Because I like drinking soda while eating dinner. Please, dear, go buy one bottle for me..." "I don't wanna buy a bottle of soda just for you, woman..." The father muttered. "Thomas!" "Fine, fine! I'm going..." Thomas got up and left the house. As he walked by Jacob's trailer, he heard some peculiar noises coming from inside, but, he ignored them. (Jacob) Jacob screamed, squirmed, pleaded, begged, asked for forgiveness but all his father kept doing was making long cuts on his chest with each glass shard on the ground. Jacob was tied to a chair, his pants were soaked in blood, dripping from the cuts made by the cruel father. "STOP! STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IT HURTS!" "SHUT UP!" The dad said as he slashed Jacob's cheek. Jacob's tears started to flow. The dad made one last cut on his belly before throwing the shard away and leaving the trailer. The mom tried to enter it. But was held by him. "You're not untying this piece of shit. He's staying like that for the rest of the night." The mom nodded and both walked away from the trailer. Inside, Jacob cried, groaned in pain and tried to escape. No succcess. "H-Help..." Was all he could let out in so much pain. End of Part 3; This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita